Starts with A Dream
by Supernaturalgirl03
Summary: Bellas life is taking on a huge twist when she starts seeing the past in her dreams. She finds out whats been hidden from her all these years.Starts in Eclipse.RatedT R


**Okay so this is my second story. It will be in Bellas POV unless I say otherwise. This starts in eclipse after the battle with Victoria. Bella has graduated early. Edward has left for the second time. Hmm...what else.... oh yea! I won't state this in the story because there's going to be a skipping in time but Renee and Phil had come to see Bella one weekend, Charlie had gone to pick them up from the airport and to put it bluntly they all died in a car crash(Bella was at home). Like I said this happens after the little flashback in time but it's important to know. I hate killing people off that are important to the main characters but I had to : ( The paragraphs in italics are little bit of background information from Bella's dreams, i.e. the flashbacks. **

**Lastly Nico will be the same age as Bella. When Bella turns 18 in forks she's actually only fifteen.**

**Her birthday is actually on June 13****th.**

**Hope you like it! : )**

**Ch1.**

_I've been having weird dreams lately. There is this little girl with black hair and blue-green eyes, the color of the sea. I feel like I should know who it is but I don't. I'm also seeing her mother when she was pregnant with the girl, and the girls' father. The mother had pitch black hair and deep green eyes. She was really pretty. The time era was different too, older than it is now. The mother whose name was Alex, and the father, Poseidon, are talking to their soon to be baby about Greek Gods, demi-gods, satyrs and a lot of other....creatures I know to be myths, at least I think they are. Other dreams are about pregnant Alex talking to the baby about shape shifters. She was talking about how the humans shifted; what it felt like, the telepathy link between pack members and other important things. She was explaining everything that Jake could do. It was weird because she sounded like she was talking from experience. I passed it off as nothing until another dream went into more detail about it. In this new dream Alex said that very pack has an ability. She said some might have the ability to control the elements or imprint or go invisible or many others. She then said that that pack that her family was in could control elements. So unlike Jakes where they could imprint, this pack got to control the elements. That's really cool. I woke up that morning with a funny feeling that those dreams were somehow connected to me. I still did not know the little girl's name though._

_In the next dream there is a man. He's dressed like he's going to the beach. With a shock I realized that this was the little girls' father, Poseidon. _

_He speaks to me._

"_You must go to Camp half-blood child. They can train you there and in turn you can help them. There is a war coming and all help will be needed." he says. "You will find your brother there and everyone will have to know of your past and gifts before they will trust you. Don't worry about directions; I will help you find your way." I was confused. Was he talking to me? Well if he was he wasn't much help, just cryptic. I don't have a brother first of all and I don't have gifts. _

_A fire. In this dream there was a fire. The little girl's father was away with the other gods. The house was on fire. Alex and the little girl were trapped inside. _

_A blur of white. A vampire. The vampire was a woman. I couldn't see her face._

_This vampire has the power to control appearances and the power of a mental shield. She saves Alex and the little girl but Alex is dying. She was in the smoke too long. The little girl is almost one year old. She'll be one on June 13__th__. Alex tells the vampire to take the little girl to a place called the Lotus Hotel. Alex says she'll be safe there. The little girls' father, Poseidon, thinks they both died in the fire. Zeus decides none of the big three can have children anymore._

_The vampire stays with the little girl in the hotel for a long time. The little girl meets two other children there. Their names are Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Nico is her age and Bianca is a year older. _

_The vampire is being chased. The vampire knows she will be caught so a lady named Renee adopts the little girl from her. The vampire is sad to see her go. She changes the little girls' appearance to look like Renee and puts a shield over her mind. The little girl won`t remember until the time is right. She won't be able to access her gifts until then and she'll be safe from monsters. Her strong demi-god scent will be toned down as well. Her appearance won`t change back until she chooses it to. She will be safe that way._

_The vampire is killed by the Volturi. They thought she made an immortal child._

_Now I know who the little girl is._

I woke up with a shock. The little girl I have been dreaming about is me. That is all my past. I used to have black hair and my eyes used to be the color of the sea. I looked around my room. It was almost empty because yesterday I had sold this place. I told the pack I was going traveling and surprisingly they agreed it was a good idea. They just didn't know the truth and I wasn't planning on telling them. I have already sold Renee and Phils house and the things in it. They left me a lot of money in the bank and after selling their house, Charlies house, and all of their things, I had enough money to last a lifetime. I went through everything I wanted to keep and put it all in my truck yesterday night with the help of the pack. I said goodbye to them all last night too.

The pack had a bonfire last night so this afternoon I had a nap. They know how to throw a party that's for sure. It was about supper now. I grabbed a bite to eat then went to have a shower. After cleaning the house one last time I ran outside to my truck. I had to go into La Push and give Billy the key to the house. He was going to finish up everything for me. I said one last goodbye to him and was finally on my way to Seattle.

I stopped at a few stores, giving them free clothes and things like that. I went through all of my stuff and was able to fit what I was going to bring in two backpacks. The backpacks sat in the passenger seat while the boxes of my memories were in the back. Driving the truck down a back road I saw a campfire. I parked my truck and went to take a look.

The place was deserted but I could tell whoever was here had just left and thankfully didn't seem to be coming back. For the next hour or so I burned my memories. That might seem cruel but to me it was closure. I will always have the memories and I don't need anything to symbolize them. I said my final goodbyes to my parents, friends from Forks, and the Cullens. Thinking about certain cullens now just brought on hate and anger. They left me twice. The first time I became a living zombie but this time I'm moving on. I can remember the day he left for the second time. His eyes had the same hardness they did the first time. He told me he couldn't stand me in pain and making me choose between him and Jake was doing exactly that. He said other things too but thinking about this was making me angry.

After that was done my little bonfire I figured I might as well try phasing for the first time. If my mom and her family were able to then maybe I could too. Seems I was right. It actually wasn't too hard. I just had to start thinking of things that made me mad. Running in wolf form felt like freedom, so to put it simply, it was awesome. After my little run I got back in my truck and started driving again.

It took me about a month to get to the camp and the month flew by fast. I would drive a little during the day and at night I would run as a wolf, practice my powers and practice fighting. I didn't practice fighting exactly since it was only me, but more like getting fit, balancing and anything else I thought would help that I could do by myself. I now knew my limits and was pretty good if I do say so myself. I have yet to use a real weapon though.

On the day before I got to the camp, don't ask how I knew where it was or where I was going for that matter because I couldn't tell you, my truck broke down. After cursing and sitting there for a few minutes I ditched it in town- again couldn't tell you where- and started walking, well sometimes running. The whole time my father followed his word and showed the way, well maybe not directly but still. By the time I got to half blood hill it had been a day since I ditched my truck, it was the middle of the night and the first day of summer was officially over.

**Hope ya liked it. Review and tell me what you think! Thx a bunch to OwlinAMinor! : )**


End file.
